Colmillos De Amor
by daniela70306
Summary: Luka sufrió de un trágico accidente y gracias a eso se ha convertido en vampiro... y despues de eso conose a miku (advertencia este fic pasara a ser M en algún momento) pasen y lean
1. ¿ Sueño o realidad ?

~~~~ Luka Pov ~~~~

Megurineluka, era una estudiante de 2do año de secundaria, era una chica normal como cualquier otra, hasta que ocurrió ese desafortunado accidente. Una obscura noche de noviembre, mientras ella iba caminando hasta su casa un hombre la venia siguiendo, luka se empezó a inquietar y se puso muy nerviosa, intento salir corriendo, pero no puedo, porque aquel hombre como por arte de magia apareció frente a ella y de un solo movimiento le mordió el cuello.

Desde ese día ya nada fue normal para Luka pues se había convertido en una chica vampiro

~~~~ Fin Del Luka Pov ~~~~

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde el accidente y ya habían comenzado las clases, Luka se despertó con el sonido de su despertador, bajo por las escaleras hasta el comedor

- Buenos Días Luki.- Dijo la peli rosa algo somnolienta

- Buenos días…- le contesto con una tonalidad algo fría su hermano

Luka se dirige a la heladera, agarra un juego de naranja y se lo toma con un poquito de asco y se dirige camino a cambiarse, se pone su uniforme y se dirige camino a la escuela, tan feliz como siempre mientras piensa…

- En algún momento tendré que decirle que soy un vampiro, solo espero que no se enoje conmigo.- sin darse cuenta aun sin darse cuenta como ha pasado, pero ha aparecido dentro de su salón… de un momento a otro… el cual afortunadamente aún estaba vacío… siente que alguien le toca la espalda y la peli-rosa se da vuelta bruscamente

- Holaaaa… Luka-Chan .- le grita rin con mucha alegría mientras se le tira encima

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, seguís siendo la misma loca de siempre Jajajaja.- le dijo con un tono burlón la peli-rosa

- y vos seguís siendo la misma Anti-social de siempre luka.-

- Jaja buen punto….-

Todos los alumnos ingresan al salón, seguidos por el profesor…

- Bueno chicos, ya que todos estamos presentes prosigamos con la clas..-

- DISCULPE LA TARDANZA..-

Grito una peli-aqua abriendo desesperada mente la puerta y llamando la atención de todos los alumnos

- Esa no es forma de entrar a su nuevo curso, bueno como no tengo tiempo que perder preséntese y tome ha ciento..- dijo algo molesto Kaito-sensei

- Muy buenos días a todos yo soy su nueva compañera de clases, HatsuneMiku..- Dijo la peli-aqua muy feliz, mientras procedía a tomas ha ciento

-Bueno, sin más retrasos empecemos con la clase..-

-Oye Rin….- dice la peli-rosa susurrando a su amiga, que se sienta junto a ella

-Que pasa luka..?- Le contesta la peli-Rubia

-Ella es la amiga de la cual me hablabas? … es muy linda..- Dijo la peli-rosa sonrojada

-Si ella es HatsuneMiku, mi amiga de la infancia…- le contesta rin..- te gusta?.-

-Hmmm.. Gustarme..?si creo que me gusta.-

Le contesto luka sonrojada a su amiga

-JAJAJAJA ,Tienes buen gusto, pero ella es hetero

-Mmm ¿así?Ya lo veremos..-

~~~~~ MikuPov ~~~~~

Hoy es mi primer día de clases..jejej, hay una chica peli-rosa que me está llamando algo la atención jejejeje, aunque me da un poco de miedo porque me está mirando hace un buen rato pero por alguna razón me parece muy linda.. y tierna

~~~~~ Fin de Miku Pov ~~~~~

*Sonido De Timbre*

fin es recreo… es hora de acercarme a la peli-aqua- exclamo luka con mucho entusiasmo, estirándose y levantándose de su asiento

Luka había comprado atún y puerros ya que Rin le dijo que a miku le encantaban los puerros, esa era una ventaja que tenía que aprovechar.. el hecho de ser la mejor amiga de La amiga de la infancia de al chica que le gustaba y se va a buscar miku por toda la escuela y la encuentra sentada en una mesa solita, al sol, Wow… era tan hermosa, luka se acerca aún más a contemplarla más de cerca y miku se da cuenta

-Hola… noto que me estas mirando se te ofrece algo?- dijo sonriendo la peli-aqua

-Hemmm…me preguntaba si te gustaría comer conmigo-le responde poniéndose algo roja la peli-rosa

-Claro, me encantaría.- le dice sonriendo y un poco sonrojada la peli-aqua

-Te compre esto…- le dice tiernamente mientras saca una bolsa con puerros

-PUERROS! ME ENCANTAN! como supiste que me gustaban los puerros.- le dice miku con lo ojito en forma de estrellitas Y casi chorreando baba

-jajaja que adorable.., me lo dijo Rin.- dijo sonrojándose y entre risitas.- vamos a comer.?-

-Siii, COMAMOS.- le responde la peli-aqua con su baba chorreando

Miku y Luka comieron en silencio hasta que hasta que Miku mira a Luka sonrojada y le da las gracias por la comida gesto por el cual Luka solo asiente y le sonríe cálidamente, se acerca aun mas a miku y le pregunta..

-Oye miku… tienes novio o a algún chico que te guste ?.-

-A decir verdad no,- le responde con una sonrisa

Las dos chicas siguieron almorzando tranquilamente y cuando por fin terminaron luka reunió valor y le pregunto algo que la hatsune nunca olvidaría..

-Te gustaría salir conmigo ?.- le pregunto luka toda roja como un tomate a lo que miku solo sonrió y le contesto

-Claro, me encantaría, porque no ?.-

Luka no podía estar más feliz, se preguntaba a si misma si todo esto era un sueño o era un milagro de dios, hasta que el timbre de fin del recreo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Oye miku, después a la salida arreglamos el dia y la hora ok ?, ahora vamos a clases por que se nos va a hacer tarde.- a lo que mmiku solo asiente y va caminando a la par de luka

~~~~~ Miku Pov ~~~~~

Wooow luka huele tan bien… es tan buena conmigo, incluso me invito a almorzar ¿Cómo decirle que no? Todavía no me lo puedo creer que me allá invitado a salir… ¿a mí? ¿Justamente a mi? No sé porque tengo estas extrañas sensaciones cuando recién la cabo de conocer, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida ciento algo muy hermoso y un sentimiento muy cálido cuando estoy con ella algo que nunca antes había sentido…. Será que me eh enamorado..?

¿de una chica? ¿Eso es posible?

~~~~~ Fin de Miku Pov ~~~~~


	2. La verdad

**Okey mis queridos lectores sexys, y lectoras aun mas sexys este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic… colmillos de amor espero que les guste tanto leerlo como me gusta a mi escribirlo**

Las chicas caminaron hasta su salón y cada una se sentó en su respectivo lugar, luka se puso a mirar por la ventana muy pensativa hasta que siente una fría mando recorrer por su espalda y se da vuelta bruscamente asustada

-Eres tu Rin que susto me has dado, desgraciada, no me toques de esa forma.- exclamo la peli-rosa con una vena roja en su frente

-jajajaja, pero como se nota que te asustas rápido, oye, te estaba viendo can Len estábamos escondidos en uno arbustos junto con Lily y Teto, que estaban haciendo vos y miku…? Y y por que estabas tan feliz...? Cuéntame que paso.- le pregunta interesada la rubia

-Lo que paso es que almorzamos juntas, y estaba muy contenta porque la invite a salir y ella acepto con una sonrisa.-le responde feliz la peli-rosa

-¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?, ¿MIKU TE ACEPTO UNA CITA?, ella es la persona más hetero que conozco, eso es imposible…- le grita su rubia amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par.. Tan grandes como platos

-Yo te dije que iba a aceptar, jajaja, en tu cara, ricitos de oro..- le contesta luka sacando su lengua burlonamente

Rin le agarra la lengua a la peli-rosa con solo tres dedos y se la estira, haciéndola gritar..-Eso es imposible y no me lo voy a creer hasta que no me lo diga miku, ahora mismo le voy a preguntar.- la rubia le suelta la lengua y se va hasta el asiento de miku convencida de que lo que le dijo su amiga luka no era más que una vil mentira

-Miku es verdad que le aceptaste una cita a mi amiga luka..?.-le pregunta intrigada la rubia

-Si, es verdad, porque..?.- le contesta la peli-aqua con un tono rojizo en las mejillas

luka no es una chica completamente normal ella es una vamp..!Vanidosa… luka es una vanidosa..!.- se corrigió la rubia cuando se dio cuenta de que casi mete la pata al decir que luka en realidad es un vampiro

-Una vanidosa..?, yo no creo que sea asi ella es muy amable y buena.. Después se lo voy a preguntar..- dijo algo confundida la peli-aqua

-Emmm… si, tienes razón mejor p-preguntaselo vos d-de-despues, me tengo que ir..- le contesta algo nerviosa la rubia retirándose del banco de miku.. y se fue hasta donde esta luka lo que dejo algo confundida a nuestra peli-aqua amiga

-Hay.. luka casi cometo una equivocación… casi se me escapa y estuve a punto de decirle que sos un vampiro.. perdón no fue mi intención pero gracias a dios pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y me corregí..- le dice algo nerviosa la rubia a luka

-SERAS IDIOTA!?, como que casi le digites que soy un vampiro..?, no te llega la sangre al cerebro o que..?.- le contesto furiosa la peli-rosa

-. Bueno perdón.. Pero quieras o no en algún momento lo va a tener que saber.. y mejor que lo sepa por vos a que se dé cuenta ella o a que se lo cuente alguien mas..- dijo un poco seria la rubia..

-Tienes razón, pero prefiero decírselo más adelante, ya que hoy por hoy no la conozco y no sé cómo va a reaccionar.. y no quiero que me odie.. Simplemente porque ella me gusta mucho.. y quiero estar con ella para toda mi eternidad..- le contesto la peli-rosa algo triste

-.. okey.. Pero piénsalo.. es mejor que se lo digas vos.. yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no creo que reaccione de mala manera, si creo que se asustara un poco, pero no creo que te odie..- le contesto firme y segura Rin.

-Bien.. pero de todas maneras no se lo diré ahora se lo diré mas adelante.. Cuando entremos mas en confianza ya que ahora somos solo conocidas..-

La profesora entra al salón y todos los alumnos que estaban deambulando toman asiento y el profesor procede a dar clases mientras que una pensativa luka miraba por la venta y pensaba para si misma..- Rin tiene razón en algún momento se lo tendré que decir.- todos los alumnos comenzaban a mirar a luka ya que no se dio cuenta que el profesor la estaba llamando hace como 10 minutos

-SEÑORITA MEGURINE!.- le grita la profesora..-por favor pase al frete y resuelva este problema de matemáticas..- le dice algo furiosa Meiko-Sensei

-S-s-SI, profesora..- luka paso al frente… y se dio cuenta de que no entendía ni mierda de lo que estaba en el pizarrón, lo peor de todo es que todos estaban esperando a que luka lo resuelva… y gracias a la ayuda de la profesora consiguió resolver el problema

-Tiene que estar mas atenta señorita megurine… tiene un 6 por andar en las nubes..- le dijo la profesora algo firme

-Un SEIS..? Mmmmm… okey…- la peli-rosa toma asiento y gira la cabeza mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana..-Eso me pasa por andar pensando en otras cosas y no prestar atención.. no quiero reprobar el 2 año y llevarme hasta a la maestra a los recupera torios..- pensó para si misma

Las horas pasaron.. y las clases ya estaban por terminar… por fin toco el timbre.. ya es hora de salir.. po fin luka va a poder arreglar todo con miku.. había un atardecer hermoso era perfecto para fijar el dia y la hora de la cita luka fue a buscar a miku hasta su asiento y fueron caminando hacia la puerta de entrada de la secundaria se detuvieron en un lugar donde no pasama gente.. y luka le pregunto..

-. que te parece si te invito a cenar en mi casa.. ?, Te parece si cenamos hoy..?.-

-Cloro me encantaría.. solo dejame que llame a mis padres y les digo que me quedo a cenar en tu casa..-

Miku agarra su teléfono y marca el numero de sus padres… después de unos segundos termina de hablar y cuelga el teléfono para después guardarlo..

~Miku Hablando con sus padres~

, mama, hoy me voy a quedar a cenar que la casa de una amiga.. voy a llegar un poco tarde pero quería avisarles para que no se preocupen..-

-. Okey hija, no hay problema pero no vengas demasiado tarde, te llevaste las llaves..?.-

-. Si mami, tengo mis llaves, no te preocupes..-

-. Bueno entoses me quedo mas tranquila, que la pases lindo, adios.-

mami, daisuki.-

~Fin De La Llamada~

-. Listo, Luka-Chan ahora si puedo ir a cenar contigo.- dijo sonriendo y muy feliz la peli-aqua con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas

.. Entonces andando.. Vayamos para mi casa..- le contesto muy feliz y con gran parte de sus mejillas rojas, cosa que miku noto y se puso aun mas roja

Caminaron tranquilamente una a la par de la otra hasta que llegaron a un edificio enorme y muy lujoso que quedaba enfrente de la playa, la peli rosa saco una llave redonda y azul, de plástico, que acerco hasta una cerradura y la puerta se abrió sola.. mientras luka llamaba al ascensor no podía evitar mirar la carita tan tierna de asombro que tenia miku y le dice..-. si esto te parece genial, o hermoso aun no has visto nada..- el ascensor llega inmediatamente, suben y luka marca el 5 píso, cuando el ascensor llego las dos bajaron y luka abrió la puerta de su departamento y la invito a entrar a miku, miku asintió y paso, no lo podía creer era hermoso

-. Te dije que te gustaría ..- dijo entre risitas la peli-rosa

-. Oye luka, vivís sola..? .- le pregunta miku

-No, por desgracia no, vivo con mi hermano pero el siempre sale con sus amigos… seguramente se fue a dormir a la casa de su novia, casi nunca se queda en casa, asi que no te preocupes, estaremos solas..-

Eso hiso que miku se pusiera roja como un tomate pues, era pequeña pero tenía una mente… CREATIVA jajajajaja, luka se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras que miku muy curiosa empezó a mirar a sus alrededores y a explorar la casa, luka estaba haciendo ensalada de puerros, arroz con atún y pollo frito.. y preparo unas bebidas… para miku le exprimió un jugo de naranja.. y para ella se hiso un vaso de sangre O- claro que no le hiba a decir a la peli-aqua que lo que ella se hiba a tomar era sangre.. le dijo que era un jugo de frutos rojos con una medicina que se tenia que tomar todos los días, puso la mesa y las dos chicas se sentaron a cenar… y se empesaron a escuchar ruidos… rayos y truenos… mierda había comenzado a llover torrencial mente, cuando acabaron de comer se levantaron la persiana del balcón.. y la lluvia era demasiada

-. Miku, me parece que lo mejor será que pases la noche aqui, afuera está lloviendo demasiado..- dijo algo preocupada la peli-rosa

-. Pero no quiero ser una molestia..- Le contesto a peli-aqua

-. No eres una molestia, en lo mas minimo, me encantaría que te quedes aquí conmigo, asi me haces compañía.-

.. pero tengo que avisarle a mis padres.-

Acto seguido.. la peli-aqua toma su celular y le vuelve a marcar a su madre.. y le pide permiso para quedarse, la madre acepta y miku cuelga el teléfono

ya le avise ahora puedo quedarme tranquilamente contigo luka-chan… que haremos mientras se pase la tormenta..? es que me dan algo de miedo las tormentas.- dijo algo apenada miku

-. Pues podríamos ver algunas películas..- le contesta Luka

eso suena divertido.- le responde miku sonriente

Luka va a buscar el dvd y se lo conecta a su tele de plasma de 42 pulgadas, luka aprobecho este momento y puso una película ROMANTICA, jajajaja, si que aprovechaba bien la situación…

La película ya estaba casi por la mitad.. y luka cree que es el momento perfecto para robarle un beso.. se estira y pone su brazo por encima del cuello de su compañera, y se va acercando cada vez más, cosa que miku nota y se pone toda roja.. ya estando en frente de miku, cara a cara, se acerca aun mas y rompen la distancia que había entre sus rostros con un beso apasionado, después de barios minutos de besos, luka ase una pausa para respirar y coloca su cabeza en el hombre de su amiga, y comenso a mirar su cuello… Mmmm… se veía tan apetitoso… tanto que sin darse cuenta saco sus colmillos pero reacciono a tiempo antes que miku de diera cuenta y se tapo la boca con la mano.. Llamando la atención de su amiga..

-. Paso algo luka..?.- pregunto algo preocupada miku…

-. Emmm… si, es que olvide cepillarme los dientes, espérame aquí que ya regreso..-

La peli-rosa sale corriendo hacia el baño y del botiquín saca una botellita con sangre, se la toma, y luego se cepilla los dientes, para no levantar sospechas, vuelve hasta donde estaba miku, por suerte sus colmillos habían desaparecido… pero le tenía que decir la verdad no podía ocultarla mas.. y menos en esta situación asi que se puso en frente de miku y le dijo..

-. Miku como reaccionarias si yo te dijera que soy un vampiro..?.-

-. E-eres U-Un V-Vam-pi-piroo?.- dijo algo asombrada miku

-. Si soy un vampiro pero por favor, no me odies, vos me gustar mucho miku, desde que te vi me enamore de vs, rin me hablo mucho sobre vos… yo quería conocerte..-

-. No te odio, vos también me gustas.. y rin también me hablo mucho sobre vos, a propósito, amo a los vampiros, tengo una obsecion con los vampiros..-

Le dijo de manera seductora… mientras luka ya no resistía mas y se abalanzo sobre miku… y comenso a besarla de manera muy apasionada…

-. Te amo miku, te gustaría ser mi vampira, para toda la eternidad.- le dice seductoramente en el oído.-Te gustaría que te muerda..?.-

-. Si quiero ser solo tuya… muérdeme y asi estaremos juntas por siempre…-

Okey… jejejejje les prometo que para el prox cap.. va a ser muy lemmon… ADVERTENCIA… en el siguiente cap va a ver mucho lemmon asi que si no les gusta el lemmon se lo van a tener que saltar aun que no entiendan nada después jajajaja


End file.
